There is an increasing trend in the detergent industry toward the development of free-flowing and comparatively high bulk density particulate heavy duty laundry detergents, which can be utilized in relatively low dosages for effective heavy duty textile laundering operations. High bulk density detergents are packaged in smaller boxes, with attendant lower packing, storage and shipping costs.
Processes for the production of free-flowing laundry detergents with a relatively high bulk density (i.e., above about 600 grams per liter) are described in prior art references such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,237,024; 4,761,248; 4,427,417; 5,486,303; 5,489,392; and 5,516,448; incorporated by reference.
The reference processes typically employ new types of agglomerating equipment such as a Lodige KM-600 mixer/densifier, which are characterized by high energy input and long residence time, and multiple screening and recycling procedures to achieve a free-flowing high bulk density laundry detergent product.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved free-flowing high bulk density granular detergent composition.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process which employs conventional mixing and agglomerating equipment for production of a free-flowing high bulk density granular laundry detergent composition.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a process which employs low intensity blending and agglomerating procedures and a short residence time for production of a free-flowing high bulk density granular laundry detergent composition with unique particle compacting properties.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the accompanying description and examples.